Sentimientos revelados
by angelic.dead
Summary: Una simple misión a una selva libre de Evos deja al descubierto los sentimientos de Rex y deja un enredo de sensaciones dentro de Seis. ¿Qué hará Seis al respecto? ¿Sobrevivirá Rex a los insectos? slash-lemon- SiesxRex. cap2.
1. En el baño

_Disclaimer: Generador Rex no me pertenece, es propiedad de Man of Action._

Cap. 1: Rex anda extraño.

Después de tantas horas de vuelo y reclamos por lo aburrido que sería ir a una misión de mantención sólo con Seis habían dejado agotado a Rex, que dormía plácidamente en el puesto del copiloto. Entre tanto Seis puso en automático la nave y fue por un café, una manta para cubrir a Rex y hacer una revisión en la nave por si las moscas.

_-Tranquilo Rex, va a ser como una salida padre e hijo. - Le había dicho Holiday._

_- Si me quieren matar de aburrimiento hay más formas, ¡al menos que vaya Bobo!- _

_-Lo siento chico, pero esta misión en Hawái no la puedo seguir postergando, hahaha.- respondió con su singular humor de simio. _

_- Tómalo como un descanso Rex- dijo Seis - aquí no habrá ningún Evo que represente un peligro y así podrás despejarte un poco- _

_-AHHH, ¡genial!- protesto irónicamente Rex saliendo de la habitación._

_- En verdad creo que es lo mejor, ha estado actuando raro los últimos días- esta vez Seis se dirigía a la doctora._

_- Al menos yo no lo he visto en su actitud, pero sus biométricos me tienen algo preocupada... -_

Cando Seis volvió, Rex estaba moviéndose incómodamente en su silla - Estará soñando - pensó Seis. Se acercó, pero quedo helado por un segundo al oír a Rex gemir si nombre entre sueños, obvió el bulto que se formaba tensando los pantalones del chico, lo tapo y decidió distraer su mente del episodio manejando la nave en modo manual. No tardaron mucho más en llegar, pero ya era de noche, así que desembarcaron los equipos y entraron a la base que estaba en medio de la selva.

-¡AH!- se escuchó un grito de Rex en la noche y Seis corrió desde su habitación no muy lejana a la del chico mientras desenfundaba en el camino.

- ¿Que sucede Rex?- pregunto alarmado. El chico apuntaba a un rincón de la habitación desde su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada en forma de escudo. Había una especie de araña de grandes proporciones en la pared.

- Rex, es un insecto...-

- ¡Pero es asquerosooo!- dijo poniendo cara de asco.

Seis la tomo con la punta de su espada y la lanzo por la ventanilla de la habitación.

- Llámame si es algo** importante **como un Evo, no un insecto, ¿ok?-

-See, lo que tú digas.- dijo el menor entornando los ojos para luego echarse en la cama dándole la espalda.

.

.

El día siguiente paso con tranquilidad, a excepción de que Seis se sintió algo observado por parte de Rex, que a su vez estaba muy ido.

- ¿Te sucede algo Rex? Últimamente andas algo extraño.-

- Ehh… - se sorprendió al salir de su ensimismamiento, él esperaba un viaje sin conversaciones ni comentarios, tal como era con Seis siempre, pero esto se parecía más a la salida "padre e hijo" que describió Holiday, ya que más de tres palabras en una frase de Seis era demasiado.- Nada, estoy algo cansado - se estiro- esa araña no me dejo descansar tranquilo.

- ¿Seguro? - la insistencia de Seis lo puso nervioso, no se suponía que él notara lo "extraño" que estaba, y más con respecto a él...

- Sí, tranquilo, no necesito una charla sobre la pubertad y los cambios de mi cuerpo a esta edad y mis nanites, y blah blah blah.

- Está bien. - esa fue la última palabra de seis en el resto de la tarde.

.

.

Recogieron muestras en la selva y desempolvaron los viejos aparatos de la base.

-¿Porque tenemos que arreglar toda esta basura?, ¡soy un agente especial!- alego Rex.

-Aunque no lo creas esta es una misión de alta seguridad, por eso no hay soldados involucrados, esta es una base estratégica y de alta importancia, esta selva es una de las pocas, si es que no la única, que no fue afectada por el evento nanite y esperamos que se mantenga así. Y es clave la investigación del porque no fue afectada...-

-Tal vez porque está en medio de la nada...- dijo Rex con desgano.

- Bueno, le podrás plantear tu teoría a Holiday cuando volvamos mañana. Pero hasta entonces tienes que trabajar, además necesitamos saber qué efectos tiene un ambiente sin nanites sobre ti.

- ¡Woohoo! ¡Sita con la doctora!- celebro Rex sin siquiera escuchar lo segundo que había dicho Seis.

.

.

Ya era de noche y Rex se había ido a su cuarto, entre tanto Seis había decidido dar una última vuelta para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese en orden. De pronto escucho unos ligeros y casi inaudibles gemidos que venían de la habitación de Rex, corrió hacia esta y al entrar no encontró nada, maldijo el no tener sus cuchillas a mano y se acercó a la puerta que daba al baño, los volvió a oír.

-S-seis... ah... S-Seis- venían de adentro, de seguro necesitaba ayuda. -¡Quizás el estar en este ambiente afecto sus nanites!- pensó alarmado Seis.

Entro de golpe y lo que encontró fue a Rex sentado en el piso del baño con la espalda apoyada en la tina, su sudadera sobre el ombligo y su bóxer abierto revelando su erección, que mecía con los ajos cerrados y la boca abierta. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, abrió los ojos muy grande y miro al piso para después mirar fijamente a Seis con su pene goteando y un fuerte rubor de vergüenza en el rostro. Seis inmediatamente salió del baño cerrando la puerta y quedo dándole la espalda sin poder hacer ningún movimiento. La visión de Rex así, gimiendo su nombre, lo dejo petrificado y ya no podía ignorar más la sensación que le producía el chico. Se empezó a formar un notorio bulto en su entrepierna. Sabía que debía irse, tenía que irse, pero algo no lo dejaba moverse.

Al interior del baño Rex se paró y se acercó a la puerta, no escucho pisadas alejarse y aun sentía la presencia de Seis al otro lado. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba Seis, estático dándole la espalda, Rex miro hacia el piso ruborizado y tomo a Seis por el brazo. Lo hizo entrar y lo sentó sobre la taza del baño, Seis no dijo nada ni con su rostro ni su voz. Rex lenta y torpemente se sentó sobre sus piernas, poniendo las suyas a los costados de la cadera del mayor para quedar frente a frente. Todavía no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara pero noto el gran bulto que tenía Seis bajo su pantalón, lo que le hizo tragar saliva. Lentamente deslizó sus manos por el pecho del agente y le saco la chaqueta verde para colgarla en un gancho en la pared, con delicadeza y dificultad deshizo el nudo de la corbata y la colgó junto a la chaqueta y con una desesperante lentitud desabotono uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Seis, quien seguía inmóvil. Cuando termino de deslizar la camisa sobre los hombros del mayor y cayo a sus costados, comenzó a acariciar con movimientos circulares el esculpido torso de Seis, intimidándose ligeramente por la masculinidad de este, estaba desarrollado, con vetas marcadas, suave y pulcro, perfecto, como Seis en todo… algo de esa idea perturbó su corazón, pero lo dejo para después, AHORA era el momento.

Lleno de dudas y casi inconscientemente deslizo sus manos hasta el borde de los lentes del agente a cada lado de su rostro, pero este reacciono como un rayo sujetándolos del inicio del marco sin siquiera rozar las manos de Rex, que petrificado no las pudo retirar. Se sentía terrible, como si hubiera hecho algo que nunca se debe hacer, como si hubiese roto un tabú. Un sentimiento de angustia y vergüenza le invadió al haber errado con respecto a Seis y en el fondo le sorprendía que este no se hubiese parado e ido, tomando en cuenta lo delicado de la situación. Llenándose de nuevo valor y dejando a un lado esos infantiles sentimientos de búsqueda de aceptación, deslizo sus manos sobre las de Seis aun sobre sus sienes y las dirigió hacia su torso guiándolo a través de su abdomen, por debajo de la sudadera hasta llegar a su pecho, luego sus hombros y con dificultad logro levantar los brazos librándose de la prenda sin soltar a Seis, quien aparentemente frio disfrutaba y memorizaba cada rose con la piel del chico. De nuevo bajo y deslizo las manos del mayor sobre su torso con la esperanza de alguna iniciativa, pero en ausencia de esta y la necesidad de sus miembros de proseguir, guio las manos por sus caderas hasta sus piernas acariciando sus muslos y parte baja del glúteo con las manos ya no tan frías del agente, y por ultimo las deposito sobre sus ingles, dejándose a libre disposición de Seis que continuaba como una roca, pero no por ello podía evitar sentir el calor que expedía la entrepierna del más joven.

Silencio.

Rex se levantó, las manos de Seis cayeron muertas a sus costados y el chico le dio la espalda. Seis sintió como se quebraba algo en su corazón, algo profundo. Pero quizás era mejor así. De todos modos tampoco podía contener tantas sensaciones juntas más tiempo, pero el sentir como si a su vez cortara en tiras el corazón de Rex era lo que más le dolía, pero él era joven, quizás tan solo era un capricho, "experimentar" en el mejor de los casos, porque sí no, nada de esto tendría un buen final según son las cosas.

Esta era su última opción y la más desesperada, pero en verdad su corazón le gritaba AHORA y sus hormonas también. En total, todo se había dado y Seis ya lo había visto masturbándose con su nombre en los labios y no tenía una excusa muy cuerda para ello.

Aun dándole la espalda a Seis, se agachó mientras bajaba su bóxer hasta las rodillas, dándole una vista incomparable de su entrada al mayor, dejando sus rodillas y brazos enterrados en el helado suelo. Seis se levantó, ese era el momento decisivo, y la angustia hacía trisas los nervios de Rex ante la posibilidad de que Seis simplemente se largara dejándolo denigrado y solo en el piso del baño.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme :3<p> 


	2. En el baño continuacion

_Disclaimer: Generador Rex no me pertenece, es propiedad de Man of Action._

Cap. 2: Continuación: en el baño.

Rex sintió como Seis se levantaba y apretó los ojos ante la incertidumbre de la respuesta, pero se sintió reconfortado al sentir el calor del mayor sobre su espalda.

Seis ya no pudo más, entre su lucha por mantener la compostura y el dolor de no corresponder a Rex en su entrega y herir su corazón. Gano el cariño y la lujuria, esta última que había dejado de lado por varios largos años, incluso dejando de tocarse el mismo. Aguanto hasta ese momento a pesar del constante rose emocional que le producía el chico y no era capaz de comprender porque, o más bien no quería...

Se posiciono sobre Rex, quien sintió el calor de Seis sobre su entrada, deslizó una mano por la cadera del chico hasta llegar a la parte interna de su muslo dejándolo ancado a si con el enganche y con la otra comenzó a masajear el palpitante miembro del chico, lenta y firmemente mientras dejaba salir el calor de su respiración sobre el cuello de Rex, que gimió y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer del contacto dejando su cuello expuesto a Seis, quien abrió vacilante la boca ante la expuesta piel que clamaba por ser marcada por sus dientes y demostrar su dominancia, pero resistió. Rex continuo gimiendo y enterró la cabeza hacia su pecho y con los ojos entre cerrados se deleitó viendo como seis lo masturbaba y como estaba arrimado sobre él.

Seis seguía masajeándolo lentamente. Si ya había decidido hacerlo, debía hacerlo bien y no agotar a Rex con el plato de entrada. Con la punta de sus dedos tomo el pre-semen de Rex y se deslizó sobre la espalda de este, presionándolo con su pecho hasta poder observar bien el rostro del chico. Puso sus dedos frente a su boca, Rex la abrió lentamente y Seis los introdujo en la húmeda cavidad. El menor comenzó a lamer desesperadamente y a propinar pequeños mordiscos que producían electricidad en Seis, que inconscientemente comenzó a mecer sus caderas contra las de Rex - Ahh...mmm - gimió ante el primer contacto. Se echó para atrás en respuesta, mientras seguía lamiendo los dedos de seis entre gemidos.

El mayor no pudiendo más saco sus dedos de la boca de Rex dejando un hilo de baba entre su lengua a medio salir y la punta de estos. Se enderezó y el menor logro ver de reojo como este los relamía mientras su saliva escurría de ellos. Se separó del cuerpo del menor y con ayuda de su otro brazo le levanto de las caderas, inconscientemente Rex apretó sus dedos sobre el piso al advertir lo que seguía y liberó un fuerte gemido al sentir como Seis introducía el primero de sus dedos dentro de él. - Ahh, S-seis, mmmh - los gemidos se volvieron más rítmicos a medida que el mayor hacia un vaivén entre el interior y exterior de Rex - Ahh aaa Ha mmmhm Ah, mmm S-seis…Ah! - pero recién comenzaba.

Una parte de Seis le decía que debía detenerse, era casi un padre para Rex, su mentor... sentía que eso no debería estar pasando. Pero su necesidad primitiva de carne domino su ser, esa necesidad retenida y escondida en lo más profundo de su inconsciente que ya no podía seguir reteniendo dentro.

Cuando volvió en sí, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba follando duramente a Rex con sus dedos. Y que ya tenía tres de ellos dentro del chico, luchando por abrir cada vez más ese estrecho agujero. Era tanto así que el placer de Rex rallaba en el dolor, lo cual de todos modos le era estimulante. Rex sentía como si se fuese a romper en cualquier momento producto de la presión impar dentro de él, y aunque la penetración no era profunda, lo hacía gemir con cada movimiento que insinuaba una expansión.

De pronto, un fuerte gemido escapo de la garganta de Rex. Seis había enterrado sus dedos con toda su fuerza, para después simplemente sacarlos, viscosos y húmedos. Rex se había lubricado bien con su propia mucosa, eso sería suficiente… y si no estaba su propia humedad.

Sacó su pene y delineó la franja interior de las juveniles nalgas de Rex, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta rozar sus testículos y de vuelta, pero esta vez paro en su destino final.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, había perdido las nociones de todo tipo. Solo sentía, como un animal en celo.

Se posicionó. Y en cuanto su cabeza logro una pequeña abertura en la ya dilatada entrada, entro de golpe, duró y profundo. La dilatación del inicio de la entrada de dio una pasada fácil, pero sucumbió al placer ante lo contraído de la continuación de ducto.

Rex se sintió morir. Un fuerte gemido escapo sin escrúpulos de su garganta. Fue exquisito el cómo su intruso entro hasta lo más profundo de su carne, rosando un punto que casi lo infarta de placer mientras el dolor de la contracción muscular producto del dolor evito que eyaculara en ese mismo momento.

Cuando toda la longitud de su entrada se dilato forzosamente a causa de las furiosas envestidas del mayor, solo le quedo placer. El placer de ser poseído, de ser llenado, de que fuese Seis y solo Seis quien estaba dentro de él, marcándolo como propio. Duro. Igual de excitado que él, igual de deseoso que él, igual de necesitado que él…

Una vez todo acabo y ya estaban calmados, Seis salió lentamente de Rex, y a medida que recobraba la conciencia una sensación de asco y angustia se apoderaba de su ser. Rex se enderezo pesadamente. Seis recogió su ropa y se acercó a la puerta diciendo sobre su hombro - Iré a prender el calentador para que tomes una ducha. Duerme bien. - Rex asintió adormilado mientras Seis abandonaba el baño. Se sintió triste y solo... de nuevo. Pero su mente disipo ese sentimiento por el goce de lo recién acontecido, más tarde sacaría las cuentas de lo que sentía en ese momento, ahora quería darse el lujo de estar adormilado y feliz, tomo una ducha a tumbos y algunas siestas por el cobijo del agua tibia, se vistió de nuevo con su pijama improvisado y se fue directamente a su cama, a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Seis por su parte volvió a recorrer las instalaciones en la oscuridad, pero esta vez se sentía acechado por algo siniestro...

Él mismo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme :3<p> 


End file.
